the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The Peanuts Movie/Credits
Full credits for The Peanuts Movie. Logos Opening Twentieth Century Fox Animation Presents A Blue Sky Studios Production Produced In Association With Feigco Entertainment "The Peanuts Movie - by Schulz" Closing Directed by Steve Martino Produced by Craig Schulz, p.g.a. Bryan Schulz Cornelius Uliano Paul Feig Michael J. Travers, p.g.a. Screenplay by Craig Schulz Bryan Schulz Cornelius Uliano Based upon the Comic Strip by Charles M. Schulz Music by Christophe Beck Music Supervisor John Houlihan Art Director Nash Dunnigan Editor Randy Trager Casting by Christian Kaplan, C.S.A. After Clips Noah Schnapp Hadley Belle Miller Mariel Sheets Alex Garfin Francesca Angelucci Capaldi Venus Omega Schultheis Rebecca Bloom Marleik 'Mar Mar' Walker Noah Johnston Anastasia Bredikhina Madisyn Shipman AJ Tecce Micah Revelli William 'Alex' Wunsch Troy 'Trombone Shorty' Andrews With Kristin Chenoweth And Bill Melendez Crawl Art Production Manager Anthony Nisi CG Supervisor Robert Cavaleri Head of Story Jim Kammerud Co-Editor Christopher Campbell Supervising Animators Nick Bruno Scott Carroll Creative Consultant Jean Schulz Cinematographer Renato Falcão Head of Camera & Staging Robert Cardone Lighting and Compositing Supervisor Jeeyun Sung Chisholm Technical Supervisor - Production Pipeline Christopher Moore Technical Supervisor - Imaginig Andrew Beddini Art Department - Story House of Cool Studios Previs Supervisor Bryan Useo Modeling Supervisor David Mei Rigging Supervisor Justin Leach Character Development Supervisors Dan Barker Sabine Heller Character Simulation and Crowds Supervisor Keith Stichweh Materials Supervisor Brian Hill Fur and Procedural Geometry Supervisor Jon Campbell Assmbly Supervisor Gareth Porter Effects Supervisor Elvira Pinkhas Stereoscopic Supervisor Daniel Abramovich Rendering Supervisor Michael Kingsley Head of Production Engineering: Roberto A. Calvo Mark Orser McGuire Research and Development Director Carl Ludwig Chief Scientist Eugene Troubetzkoy Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Supervising Sound Editors Gwendolyn Yates Whittle Randy Thom Production Supervisors Story Elizabeth Malpelli Patrick Worlock Editorial Chris Kuwata Character Group and Animation Joshua Spencer Previs/Camera & Staging Jason Fricchione Finishing Pipeline Jacqueline Jones Gladis Voice Cast Coming soon! Additional Voices Various Voices: Christopher Campbell Holly Dorff Kelly Michele Mills Al Nelson Tessa Netting Randall Thom Randy Trager Gwendolyn Yates Whittle Group Voices: Gia Bravos Ileanna Bravos Nikolas Bravos Clayton Drier Kori Elmore Adam Jastrow Frances Bella Kayser Theodore Finn Kayser Ava Kramer Sam Lavagnino Ava Leslie Jaiden A.M. Mathews Terence D. Matthews II Dylan Naber Marley Pearson Nigel Pope Aramé Scott Eden Vietro Nicole Wedel Allen Zyler Story Department Script and Production Coordinator Ed Corcoran Story Artists Jeff Call Jony Chandra Michael Daley Karen Disher John Hurst Donnie Long Chris Siemasko Moroni Additional Story Artists Lubomir Arsov Nick Bruno Ricardo Curtis Eric Elrod William H. Frake III Joe Giampapa Seth Hippen Ran Jing Randeep Katari Sam Kremers-Nedell Piet Kroon Iker Maidagan Louaye Moulayess Stephen Neary Eric Prah Troy Quane Editorial Department Design Additional Design Nick Bruno Greg Couch BJ Crawford Andrew Hickson Tom Humber Mike Lee Dan Seddon Previsualization Camera & Staging Sr. Camera & Staging Technical Lead Karyn V.B. Monschein Sr. Camera & Staging Artists David Figliola Bill Hodman Ken Lee Alex Li Bruno Simões Kevin Thomason Camera & Staging Artists Joseph Jones Harald G. Kraut Benajmin Price Ty Primosch Goo-Shun Wang Final Camera & Staging Artists Bryan Graves Kevin Higuera Gene K. Kim Karyn V.B. Monschein Gary Telfer Modeling Modelers Sabina Suarez Basanta Krzysztof Fus Eryn Katz Jonathan Lin Dinis "Dennis" Morais Rizwana Rangwala Andre Rodriguez, Sr. Ramón López Seco de Herrera Clara Prado Vazquez Motoko Wada Rigging Character Technical Directors Brian Anderson Jen Bahan Ian Etram James Gu Christian Haniszewski Christopher Hill Emmanuel Seynaeve Ferris Webby Materials Materials Technical Directors Heather M. Brown Svetia Gressak Brent Le Blanc Lian (William) Liu Jamie MacDougall Travis Price Raphael Tavares Alexander Tyemirov Andrew Weidenhammer Production Assistant Suzanne Egan Fur and Procedural Geometry Character Simulation and Crowds Associate Production Managers Keith Maloney Sarra Watts Character Simulation Sr. Character Simulation Technical Directors Yaron Canetti Haven Gordon Cousins Allan Kadkoy Misha Kaplan Christopher Lawrence Dylan C. Maxwell Crowds Lead Crowds Techncial Director Mark Adams Crowds Technical Directors Christopher Chapman Kevin Edzenga Mason Evans Svetia Ivanova Greg Mourino Douglas Seiden Assembly Animation Associate Production Manager Dana Lynn Bennett Lead Animators Joseph Antonuccio Michael Berardini BJ Crawford Matthew Doble Jeff Gabor Steve Vanseth Animation Technicial Lead Matthew D. Simmons Animators Theresa Adolph Lisa Allen Eric David Anderson Pako Bagur Lauren Wells Baker James Bresnahan Tab Burton Bertrand Chung AJ Conrad Stephen Dahler Peter Devlin Carolyn Ee-Kaiser Todd Elliott Scott Farrell Ed Fornoies Richard Fournier Gianluca Fratellini Hector Godoy Garcia Tom Grevera Patrick Giusiano Matthew Hasselmann Seth Hippen Jason Ho Ken Huling James Jackson Louis Jones Ken Kaiser Tyler Kakac Byoung Ho Kang Jason Keane Brandon Kern James Lee Kim Jin Kum Jeremy Lazar Joseph Lee Yeuh Chih (Eric) Lin Tingting Liu Lluis Llobera Chip Lotierzo Venece Lyman Wee Brian McGrath Cristin McKee Jess Morris Louaye Moulayess Matthew Munn David Nasser Mir Ural Noorato Stephen Orsini Elena Ortego Emanuele Pavarotti David Peng Eric Prah Patrik Puhala Amila Puhala Ricky Renna Michael Richard Mika Ripatti Thom Roberts Raymond Ross Derek Rozmes Julen Santiago Pedro "Qcho" Sanz Dan Segarra Stewart Shaw Garrett Shikuma Graham Silva Chris Silva David Sloss Ron Smith Wes Storhoff Adam Strick Melvin Tan Jacqueline Tarascio Dave Vasquez Joerg Volk Justin Weg Chris Williams Drew Winey Trevor Young David Zach Additional Animators Jilmar Altamirano Andrew Atteberry Ozan Basaldi Brock Boyts Eric Bennett Eric Chou Chad Colby Brent Dienst Nathan Dillow Ken Fountain Jamie Giger Keith Glass Kevin Herron Jonathan Muller Chris Pagoria Sean Peterson Brian Raschko Jonah Sidham Sikand Srinivas Timothy Suarez Mark Tan Alex Turner Ryan Vicik Malerie Walters Leslie Walters Wira Winata Effects Effects Technical Directors Bill Houston Ball Chris Chapman Ravindra Dwivedi Gregory Ecker Alex Frenklakh Aimee Johnson Douglas Seiden Production Assistant Sumire Takamatsu Lighting and Compositing Lighting Lighting Leads Lynn Karabaich Bacino Angel Camacho-Torres Eldar Cholich Rosalinda Malibiran Erb Youngwoong Jang Jina Kang Dan O'Brien Aaron Ross Haji Uesato Technical Lighting Lead Jacob Richards Sr. Lighting Technical Directors Brian P. Dean Harold Fraga P. Jasmine Katatikarn Adam King Ai Saimoto King Michael Tanzillo Sergei Volkov Jay Jungmu You Lighting Technical Directors YuFan Linda Chang Justine Codron Jonathan Davis Mohamed Elsinbawy Jason Emmendorfer Francesco Giroldini Matt C. Hornback JingJing Liu Siran Liu Brandon May Michael Murdock Daniel Naughton Anthony Ragusa Jon Schroth Wonchan Song Christos Tzeremes Additional Lighting Technical Diretor Ian Woo Compositing Compositors Jake Albers Julia Correnti Jonothon Douglas Zoe Peck Eyler Rohini Montenegro Yuko Okumura Joshua Rivas Additional Compositors Ashleigh Anderson Dan Cayer Stereoscopic Render and Resource Management Technical Directors Marley Gib Jill Hackett Stewart Hills Josh McCollom Vikas Pathak David Raghavan Andrew Schott Render Wrangler Bisola Alugbin Production Engineering Production Engineers Jennifer Brola Lih Chang Borae Jungsuk Cho Thierry Dervieux Tracy Priest Danny Rerucha Eric Texier Tommy Zhu Software Development Research Associates Jitendra "G2" Borse Hadi Fadaifard David Gatenby Pilar Molina Lopez Sean C. McDuffee Nathan Zeichner Systems Production Blue Sky Studios Production Interns Rachel Bailey Ashley Calle Elliott Cattell Sydney DeVoe Jules Keville Soheil Khosravinejad Kevin Lavelle Xiao Li Jeremy Newlin Jeremy Oborn Peter O'Connor Eszter Offertaler Allen Ostergar Charlie Parisi Maria Cecilla Pugliese Maria Gang Yi Additional Production Assistant Mark Porter Promotional Content Digital Artists Rimma Aranovich Brian Flynn Andrew Hickson Jennifer Kagel Brent Le Blanc Lian (William) Liu Davide Marchionni Vicki Saulls Dan Seddon Patrick Sluiter Katie Smith Kevin Yang Post Production Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Music Music Preparated by Jonathan Bartz Daniel A. Brown Candy Emberley Luke Flynn Riley Hughes Gregory Jamrok Victor Pesavento Annie Rosevear Andrew Rowan Steven L. Smith Nathanael Tronerud Joe Zimmerman The Peanut Gallery French Horn James Thatcher Mark Adams David Everson Steve Becknell Dan Kelley Benjamin Jaber Teag Reaves Amy Rhine Jenny Kim Trumpet Barry Perkins Jon Lewis Dan Fornero Dave Washburn Wayne Bergeron Trombone Steve Holtman Troy Andrews Alex Iles Bill Booth Andy Martin Bill Reichenbach Songs "Skating" Written by Vince Guaraldi Performed by Vince Guaraldi Trio Courtesy of Concord Music Group, Inc. "Symphony No. 5: Allegro con brio" Written by Ludwig van Beethoven Courtesy of Killer Tracks "Linus and Lucy" Written by Vince Guaraldi Performed by Vince Guaraldi Trio Courtesy of Concord Music Group, Inc. "Pomp and Circumstance" Written by Sir Edward William Elgar "William Tell Overture" Written by Gioachino Rossini "Symphony No. 5 in C Minor: Allegro con brio" Written by Ludwig van Beethoven and transcribed for solo piano by Franz Liszt Performed by Gyula Kiss Courtesy of Hungaroton Classic By arrangement with Source/Q and Naxos "Jungle Jump" Written by Laurence Cottle Courtesy of APM Music "Bamboleo" Written by Jalhoul Bouchikhi, Nicolas Reyes, Tonino Baliardo and Simón Díaz Performed by Gipsy Kings Courtesy of Nonesuch Records By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing/Courtesy of P.E.M. under exclusive license to Sony Music Entertainment UK Limited "The Chicken Dance" Written by Werner Thomas and Terry Rendall Performed by The Roman Holiday Ensemble Courtesy of Roman Holiday Productions "Stuck to You" Written by Nikka Costa and Justin Stanley Performed by Nikka Costa Courtesy of GoFunkYourself Records, Inc. Under exclusive license to Concord Music Group, Inc. "Better When I'm Dancin'" Written by Meghan Trainor and Thaddeus Dixon Performed by MeghanTrainor Produced by Thaddeus Dixon and Meghan Trainor Meghan Trainor performs courtesy of Epic Records, a division of Sony Music Entertainment "Good to Be Alive" Written by Meghan Trainor and Ryan Trainor Performed by Meghan Trainor Produced by Meghan Trainor and Justin Trainor Courtesy of Epic Records, a division of Sony Music Entertainment "Linus and Lucy" Written by Vince Guaraldi "That's What I Like" Written by Jamie Sanderson, Breyan Isaac, Miles Beard, Vincent Venditto, Teemu Brunila, Tramar Dillard, Thomas Troelsen, Jimmy Marinos, Mike Skill, Wally Palamarchuk and Frederick Hibbert Performed by Flo Rida feat. Fitz Courtesy of Atlantic Entertainment Corp. (Contains a sample of "54-46 Was My Number" Performed by Toots & The Maytals Courtesy of Island Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises/Courtesy of D&F Music, Inc.) "Moonlight Sonata" Written by Ludwig van Beethoven "Christmas Time Is Here" Written by Vince Guaraldi and Lee Mendelson Performed by Vince Guaraldi Trio Courtesy of Concord Music Group, Inc. "Mister Softee (Jingle and Chimes)" Courtesy of Mister Softee, Inc. "Parade, Marching Band" Written and Performed by Craig Riley Courtesy of Sound Ideas "Roses from the South" Written by George Wilson Courtesy of APM Music Trombone Shorty performs courtesy of Blue Note Records Soundtrack on Blue Sky Babies Beatrice Marianne Borger June Cady Borger Lincoln Samuel-Lawrence Boyts Elena Charlotte Burkard Thomas Dominique Royal Cardone Tula Louisa Carter Ayla Xin-Yue Chang Maxwell Carneiro Colby Clara Beatice Cooper Hannah Noelle Ivy Cooper Charlotte Frances Cunningham Margaux Gladys Edwards William David Elmendoff Luke Wesley Evans Charlotte Farrell Saren James Forero-Morais Ella Frenklakh Adara Godoy Gomez Sophia Marilyn Hernandez Henry Lee Holze Luca Rowan Browning Hurst Zhan Wes Kadkoy Elin H. Kang Evangeline Rose Kingsley Manuela Esther Kaplan Luna Malvarez Liao Marin Dalziel Lyman Natalie May Elle Louise Murdock Madeline Pamela Nuttall Alexander Marin Pendzhurov Zella Mars Pyle-Chaw Valentina Grace Ragusa Eleri June Roberts Jack Harrison Sanford Marianne Aixing Schoen Adelheid Hart Siemasko Molly Gwynne Simmons Bruce Alexander Tavares Faron James Thomason Ashwin Vivek Venkatakrishnan Hayley Haeun You Hazel Haryn You The Producers wish to thank the families of the crew for their support in making this Production possible. Blue Sky would like to thank the following: Jean Schulz Peanuts Worldwide LLC Charles M. Schulz Creative Associates LLC Charles M. Schulz original artwork courtesy of Charles M. Schulz Museum and Research Center Santa Rosa, California Copyright Schulz Family Intellectual Property Trust. Iconix Brand Group, Inc. "Spark Plug" comic from "Barney Google & Snuffy Smith" courtesy of King Features Syndicate. Special thanks to the State of Connecticut Office of Film, Television and Digital Media © 2015 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation The events, characters and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or films is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. After Credits The making and authorized distribution of this film supported over 12,000 jobs and involved over one million work hours. Category:Credits